


Fear

by lexiwritesalot



Category: Tech N9ne (Musician)
Genre: Death, Funeral, Other, Performance, Remembrance, and it's very sad, basically tech's mother has passed, so I wrote this, to act as some sort of comfort i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Lexi are there for Tech when he needs it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Evane  
> RIP Maude Sue-Yates Kalifah <3

Evan and Lexi had been together when they both got the call. It had been a relaxing day, something that wasn't common in Lexi's life these days. Life spun around and around in circle far too much, so the summer days that were used for pure relaxation were the days she loved the most (not saying she loved her job, but.).

  
They had been sitting on the couch watching Godzilla and stealing each other's food when suddenly, Lexi's phone rang. By the signature ringtone, she knew it was her good friend Tech, as in Tech N9ne. "It's Tech," she commented, looking at Evan, who smiled. He loved hearing from his now good friend. "That's weird," Lexi murmured. "He should be getting ready for his show tonight…" Tentatively, she answered. "Hey, what's up?" All she heard was heavy breathing and the occasional sniffle on the line. "Tech?" she said slowly. "You there?" She looked at Evan, who had been looking at his phone as well. "Lexi..." he said slowly.

  
"Hold on, Evan," she replied. "I think something's wrong with Tech."

  
"I know," Evan said. "Travis just texted me," he whispered.

Lexi frowned. "He did? Tech! Tech, talk to me."

  
Finally, she heard a faint but deep voice on the other end of the line. "Lex," Lexi heard her name being hoarsely whispered. "She's gone."

  
Lexi's free hand went up to clasp over her mouth as a whimper escaped. Her eyes widened and she looked at Evan, who was looking at the floor, shaking his head. Both knew exactly what was going on. His mother, Maude Sue Yates-Kalifah, had passed away. She had been battling illness for a while, and Tech had informed his closest friends that it was only a matter of time. But it was still a blow to the chest to hear that she was really gone. Lexi had only met Maude three or four times, and Evan had met her twice. She was a lovely woman with a big, gracious heart and she had helped Tech so much to get his career started. She was his biggest fan. She was everything to him, no matter how big he had gotten.

  
Lexi realized she had been silent for about a minute now. She snapped out of it and swallowed. "Oh, Tech. Hun, I'm...I'm so so sorry. Oh, God..." She put him on speaker phone so Evan could hear.

  
Tech sighed. "I can't even deal with this right now. This is the worst feeling. The worst fucking thing I've ever felt. Nothin' I have ever gone through hurts as much as this does right now. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, Lexi. I was too late." Lexi's mouth dropped.

"You...oh my God. Tech, Tech I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard this is right now, I really can't. I want...we want to be here for you in any way possible right now. Listen to me, okay? I'm with Evan right now. We can get to your place as soon as tonight or tomorrow, if you need someone there for you. Would you like that?"

  
After a few seconds of silence, Tech answered. "Yeah, yeah that'd be good. If you could come tomorrow or somethin', I'd be happy. I got a show tonight, so I won't be home anyway, so there's no point."

  
"You're...you're still doing a show tonight?" Evan said wistfully, a lump in his throat.

  
"Yeah, man," Tech replied. "I gotta pay tribute to her. She loved my music and I wanna send her off the right way. The crowd gives that rush and clears my mind, too, ya know?"

  
Lexi nodded and murmured to Evan, "Good distraction." Evan nodded in understanding. "Okay," he replied.

  
"Yeah, but thanks guys. It means a lot that you'd come all the way out for me. You two are some of the realest. But I gotta go get ready. See you when I see you. You got keys, just let yourself in if I'm not home yet when you get there. Call me when you get there if I'm not there. Gotta go. See you."

  
"Bye, Tech," Lexi said before hanging up the phone and sliding to the ground with her face in her hands. "Oh my God," she whispered, a sob escaping her lips. "I can't believe this. I don't even know what to say. I...I can't believe he didn't get to...oh God..." she mumbled incoherently.

  
Evan sat on the floor with her. "Hey," he said quietly. "I know, I know. It's gonna be okay. He'll be okay. She's watching over her, come on, you know that." He wiped away a tear from his own eye as well. Lexi nodded. "It's just so sad."

  
Evan nodded in agreement. "Really is. You know what, I think we should go down tonight, and surprise him. I don't know, make him breakfast in the morning? Think he'd appreciate?"

  
"Evan, you're so smart," Lexi said. "He'd love that, I guarantee."

  
So that's what they did. They packed some bags and got themselves into Lexi's car. She drove the hundred or so miles to Tech's house, got settled, and got Lexi's computer ready. They were going to watch a livestream of the show. As Evan made dinner, Lexi planned out the breakfast for the next morning. Half an hour later, they settled on the couch to watch the stream, mostly to check up and make sure Tech was stable and to see how the crowd would react.

  
The show started off normally, but Tech seemed a little off. About half an hour into it, he quieted down and began to speak.  
"I was on my way to go kiss my mother for the last time, and I landed, in Denver, today, and they said she passed before I could get there tomorrow. So I'll share this moment with y'all, I'm here with y'all. I lost my mother today, but the reason I'm here, is because of that lady. I'm gonna miss her...she was my fuckin' angel..." he continued like that for a while, and then performed some more. Lexi and Evan watched in silence, looking at each other occasionally and choking up often. After the show ended, they both went to bed. In the morning, they rose early and made Tech his breakfast. He woke up around 11 o'clock and was surprised by the amount of food in his kitchen, but he was eternally grateful.

  
And that's how the week went. Lexi and Evan did their best to distract Tech, to make him laugh and just catch up on each other's lives. When he needed to break down, they were there with shoulders to cry on. At one point, he mused, "I usually try my best to keep stony and keep my composure, you know. I don't like people to see my emotions. But come on, you can't blame me. This...I just. She was my mama. And now she gone..." Lex and Evan understood, and they comforted him.

  
The funeral was a week later. Everyone got dressed up in their finest. Lexi and Evan had actually helped plan it. Tech had written a song for his mom, called Fear. He wanted to perform after the ceremony, at the reception. Evan thought it was a great idea, and had helped him rehearse. Lexi said she didn't want to hear it until the actual performance, so she kept herself busy.

  
The three of them got to the church and saw many people they knew. They were all sitting in the front pew of the church, per Tech's request, because they were some of his closest friends at the moment. In that row was the three of them, some family members, Travis, and Tech's good friend and Lexi's "big sister", Jesica Nelson. "Hey, Jesy," she said quietly. Jesy hugged her and smiled. "How you holdin' up, sister?"

  
"I'm getting there," Lexi replied. "You should check on Tech though. "He'd appreciate it." Jesy grabbed Lexi's hand and squeezed it for a moment before breaking away and going to comfort Tech.

  
The ceremony began soon after. It was quiet, despite there being a lot of people there. It was sweet yet somber. Lexi and Evan both cried. They cried a lot. They tried to silently comfort each other by doing their secret handshake with Lexi's left and Evan's right hand, just to make sure both of them were there for each other in this time, and they were both there for Tech. They just needed reassurance.

  
After the ceremony, there was a reception outside. Lexi, Evan, and Jes got Tech ready for his performance. "Can't believe this is happening," Tech mused.

  
"It's okay, man," Evan said. "She's watchin' over you." Lexi and Jesy nodded. Tech smiled and hugged each of them. "Thank you so much, guys."  
He took the stage and began to speak.

"Hey, everyone, and thanks for coming. I just wanted to do a little thing. Y'all know how much I loved my mama. And I wrote this for her a while back, and I need to send her off. So if y'all could just listen for a few minutes, and then we continue helpin' each other through this time. Thank you, everyone." The music began.

  
Reoccurring dream, I was falling  
Droppin' from something tall  
And Jesus name that I'm calling  
This is pretty deep how I'mma decorate the city street  
Little bitty pieces there's really gonna be some chalky drawings  
In this dream I had, when I land  
I can taste the blood, I can smell the concrete  
And I can feel my bones crush on a calm street

  
And it continued. The song was beautiful, and it captured the essence Tech was trying to create. It captured it beautifully. Lexi, standing between Evan and Jesy, grabbed both of their hands and held them, squeezing them and letting them know. "We're okay. This is okay. He's okay. It's going to be okay." They looked at each other, and up to the sky. Okay.


End file.
